


Разногласия

by Murka, out_there



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Гарри жив
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murka/pseuds/Murka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: Иногда даже у лучших друзей возникают разногласия.(Или: Дружба Рокси и Эггси еще не означает, что они понимают романтические пристрастия друг друга).





	Разногласия

Лицо Рокси кривится в вежливой улыбке — той, что появляется у нее на парашютных тренировках и при просмотре Geordy Shore.

— Конечно же мне нравится Гарри, просто он… — она пожимает плечами и выразительно приподнимает брови. Затем поднимает опущенную винтовку, прицеливается и снимает отбившегося от остальных охранника.

— Он — что? — спрашивает Эггси, ловя своего охранника на мушку и выдыхая, прежде чем нажать на курок. Прямо в голову, и тело падает.

— Он… ну ты знаешь, — завершает фразу Рокси взмахом возле ствола оружия.

— Ты хочела сказать «невозможно горячий и невероятно подтянутый»? — спрашивает Эггси, и на лице Рокси написано искренне удивление. Видимо нет.

— Потому что если нет, то я не знаю, о чем ты.

Рокси делает паузу, выстреливая перед ответом раз, затем другой.

— Скучный.

— Скучный? — повторяет Эггси, держа на прицеле выход из склада. Он не может придумать менее подходящее слово для описания Гарри, истинного джентльмена и убийственного агента. На секунду он думает, что Рокси говорит о ком-то другом.

— Мы же о Гарри Харте? О Галахаде, способном положить целый полк? Ты видела этого мужчину с пистолетом?

— Он хороший агент, — быстро добавляет Рокси. — Милый. Вежливый.

— Но скучный?

— Он зануда, даже по меркам Кингсман, — говорит Рокси, снова пожимая плечами. Еще один охранник выбегает, и Рокси стреляет.

— Не то, чтобы он мне не нравился, но он скучный.

Эггси посылает в ее сторону долгий неверящий взгляд.

— Иногда я совсем тебя не понимаю.

***

 

— Скучный? — повторяет он снова через несколько дней. Они карабкаются по вентиляционной шахте, которая достаточно узка, чтобы сделать их продвижение чертовски медленным и утомительным. Они бьются о стенки локтями, горбят плечи, и Эггси уже пятнадцать минут таращится на подошвы обуви Рокси.

— Ты все еще об этом? — спрашивает Рокси по связи между их очками.

— Как ты можешь думать, что Гарри скучный?

— Он целый час читал рассказывал о важности носовых платков и истории зонтиков.

Эггси помнит тот день. Он был тогда заинтересован, правда больше не лекцией, а сильными ровными пальцами Гарри, с аккуратностью касающимися зонта. А еще голосом Гарри и его спокойным и уверенным рассказом, — в его изложении Эггси мог бы слушать и телефонную книгу.

— Ты не можешь винить его за формальности Кингсман, — произносит он, продравшись еще на несколько сантиметров.

— Я спросила Мерлина, — говорит Рокси, звуча уже немного запыхавшейся. — Это не было формальностью Кингсман, это было желанием Галахада.

***

 

Как бы ни была хороша Рокси во всем остальном, насчет Гарри она не права. Гарри не скучный, он тактичный и рассудительный, внимательно относится к деталям, особенно когда дело доходит до миссий. Если Мерлин просто швыряет в тебя информацию и выкрикивает приказы, то Гарри сначала обсуждает все за обеденным столом.

Эггси это нравится, нравится идти на миссию, зная, что кто-то продумал все детали. К тому же, если правильно спросить, то Гарри можно слегка отвлечь и развести на рассказы о предыдущих операциях. Он погрязнет в деталях, но Эггси готов слушать и о том, как легче всего обезвредить бомбу, и о том, как лучше прострелить человеку шею. Эта твердая уверенность, эта чистая гордость своей работой, то, как Гарри иногда прерывается и спрашивает, что бы сделал Эггси и затем обсуждает его идеи — все это Эггси нравится и заставляет его чувствовать себя странно.

Рокси с мнением Эггси явно не согласна, поскольку она каждый раз натягивает вежливую маску внимательного слушателя, что означает, что она упорно старается не отрубиться. Эггси видит, как ей хочется уже открыть папку с делом, на которую она кидает жадные взгляды, когда Гарри не смотрит.

— Что насчет тебя, Ланцелот? — спокойно спрашивает Гарри, сразу после ее последней гримасы невыносимой скуки. — Что бы ты сделала?

— Я бы приблизилась к цели, притворившись, что наступила на свой шнурок.

Эггси видел, как она проворачивала подобный трюк. Такая неловкая и смущенная; стесненно хихикающая над собственной неуклюжестью и спокойно переводящая все в флирт. За этим было здорово наблюдать.

— Привлекла бы внимание цели, начала бы флиртовать, а затем притворилась бы, что подвернула ногу. Оперлась бы на плечо и поставила бы жучок ему на одежду.

— А дальше?

— Уехала бы на такси, пока он ничего не заподозрил, — говорит она, и Гарри удовлетворенно кивает.

— Знаешь, чего я не понимаю? — спрашивает Эггси. Взгляд Рокси говорит, что по ее мнению — многого. Это не очень лестно.

— Почему мы не выполняем миссии по настоящему соблазнению? Как ты их там называешь, подсластители?

— «Медовочки», — поправляет его Рокси. Она всегда в курсе подобных вещей.

— Ага. Я бы пошел на это за страну и королеву. Но нет, мы только флиртуем и уходим.

Гарри вздыхает. Это тяжелый-тяжелый вздох джентльмена, означающий, что Гарри хочет щелкнуть Эггси по уху за тупость, но слишком хорошо для этого воспитан.

— И какая Кингсман выгода от подобных миссий? Вот помимо той, что ты получишь девочку на ночь и заставишь Мерлина смотреть на то, что он уже никогда не сможет развидеть? — добавляет он тихим, вкрадчивым голосом, — идеальным по мнению Эггси.

— Доступ в комнату цели. Возможность поставить множество жучков. Если она заснет после секса, то можно похитить что-нибудь из сейфа или скопировать из компьютера.

— Ланцелот, назови три альтернативных способа добиться того же.

— Вклиниться в уборщики. Притвориться представителем техподдержки, делающим внеплановое обследование. Взломать систему безопасности и вломиться в дом, — быстро отвечает Рокси.

— Подлиза, — бормочет Эггси, и Рокси притворяется, что этого не слышала. — Все равно, а если надо завоевать доверие или войти в преступную организацию?

— Ты слишком много смотришь телевизор, — отрезает Гарри. — Кингсман редко тратит время на идиотов. Все, кто достаточно важен, чтобы мы ими заинтересовались, не настолько тупы, чтобы доверять мальчику на ночь свои страшные тайны. Мы оставим эти бессмысленные махинации Ми-5.

***

 

Это худшая его миссия, самая-самая худшая. Эггси думает, что идея правительства Лондона поставить по камере на каждого жителя не так уж и плоха. Он же застрял в тупом Брайтоне, сидя в кафе, потому что Мерлину не удается иначе мониторить выход турагенства напротив. Абсолютно пустая трата ресурсов Кингсман, думает Эггси.

По крайней мере он может общаться с помощью очков с Рокси.

— Я вижу то, чего не видишь ты, и что же это может быть, — начинает Рокси детскую игру, и Эггси почти смеется, чуть не разрушая образ. — Что-то, что начинается с… О, Эггси, этот в твоем вкусе. На два часа.

Эггси продолжает степенно сжимать в руках газету, которую он типа читает, и переводит взгляд, куда сказала Рокси. Белый мужчина среднего роста, с тонкими белыми волосами, прикрывающими лысину, в костюме, плотно обтягивающем брюшко.

— Почему это он в моем вкусе?

— Старый, привередливый, скучный? Наверно привык, что его называют дедушкой? — смеется над собственной шуткой Рокси. — Абсолютно в твоем вкусе.

— Для начала, Гарри ничей не дедушка. «Папочка», если тебя такое возбуждает, — говорит Эггси и справедливо слышит подавленный смешок Рокси. — И как ты можешь называть его скучным после того, как он рассказал нам о способах убийства шариковой ручкой? И почему ты всегда дополнительно проверяешь надежные места?

Это его любимые моменты с прошлого совещания перед миссией: слушать, как Гарри самодовольно рассказывает об операции, когда он снял пятерых парашютистов, лежа на полу конспиративной квартиры. Убийство степлером, надо же, убийство степлером!

— Мерлин бы провел совещание за пятнадцать минут. А ты видимо даже и не открывал главу с «необходимыми характеристиками миссии».

Эта фраза чем-то зацепила Эггси. Она звучала… официально.

— Это из какой-то книги.

— Руководство агента Кингман. Мерлин сказал прочесть ее на первой же неделе тренировок.

— Та огромная книга стандартов? — переспрашивает Эггси. — Она же сантиметров пять толщиной и похожа на телефонный справочник. Я думал, он шутит.

— Как ты вообще пережил первую неделю?

— Наверно дело в моем придном обаянии, — отвечает Эггси и игнорирует неверящий смешок Рокси. — Во-вторых, у Гарри отличные волосы, ты не можешь это отрицать.

— Допустим, — щедро соглашается Рокси.

— В-третьих, Гарри великолепен в костюме. Никакого пивного живота или жировых ушек.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Он плавает по утрам, — только произнеся это, он осознает, как подставился. Он знает, Рокси будет дразнить его неделями.

— Ты следишь за ним в местном бассейне?

— Это бассейн Кингсман. И я не слежу.

— Если ты специально оставлял очки, чтобы полюбоваться на мокрого раздетого Гарри, то тебе лучше не попадаться на глаза Мерлину.  
Он тебя отследит и убьет.

— Я не настолько туп, чтобы злить Мерлина, — быстро заверяет ее Эггси. Однажды он вошел в комнату с тремя дюжинами якудза, не имея плана Б для отступления, однако есть разница между тем, чтобы жить с риском и плыть по Темзе лицом вниз. Неправомерное использование техники почти наверняка выльется во второе.

— Я хожу в зал, когда еще рано и там пусто. А окна зала выходят на бассейн.

Он никогда не понимал, в чем смысл бегать на тренажерах: это же просто потрясающе скучно. Но тренажеры Кингсман позволяли смотреть на голубую воду закрытого бассейна. В первый раз это было простым совпадением. Эггси чуть не свалился на пол, когда Гарри вышел из раздевалки в одних плавках и висящем на мускулистых плечах полотенце. А эти длинные, сильные бедра!..

Вид стал еще лучше, когда Гарри вышел из бассейна, с водой, сбегающей вниз по его груди, и облипающими плавками.

Эггси прочистил горло и напомнил себе, что он вообще-то на работе. За это время ровным счетом ничего не произошло, потому что слежка — дерьмо собачье, но он все равно не должен был думать о голом Гарри.

— Я просто придумал, как сделать бег на месте более интересным.

Рокси отвечает ему с предсказуемым отторжением.

— Ты реально поднимаешься до рассвета, чтобы побегать? Было бы проще просто пригласить его выпить.

***

 

Рокси права. Он мог бы пригласить Гарри на ужин и прояснить ситуацию, но он к этому еще готов.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под словом «все»? — говорит Рокси, подтягивая рюкзак и поправляя кислородный баллон. Наклон еще не очень крутой — и не будет, пока они не пройдут еще достаточно в гору, — но камни под ногами уже так и норовят выскользнуть. Это замедляет их продвижение вперед.

— То и имею в виду. Все. Я думаю о том, что будь я последним парнем на Земле, я бы лучше соблюдал целибат.

Рокси оборачивается и дарит ему прищуренный взгляд.

— Что случилось с мистером «крутые девочки любят пожестче»? Где твоя уверенность в себе?

— С моей уверенностью все в порядке. Крутые девочки любят жестоких придурков и ничего больше. Я все еще могу затащить кого-нибудь в бар и заставить привести меня затем домой. Но не тогда, когда мне этот кто-то нравится… — пожимает плечами Эггси. Он смотрит вниз, используя скользкие камни как отмазку, чтобы не смотреть в лицо Рокси.

— Все идет по пизде, Рокс. Каждый раз.

Голос Рокси звучит недоверчиво.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ни разу не мутил с кем-то, кто тебе реально нравится?

— С Джесс Палмер, когда мне было семнадцать. Хотя ее вырвало на меня во время секса, и она стеснялась заговорить со мной снова.

Эггси вздыхает. Это было достаточно давно, чтобы история звучала унизительно, но не откликалась в нем болью.

— Я был влюблен в нее до беспамятства.

— Один неудачный опыт не говорит о том, что ты проклят, — логично отмечает Рокси.

— Еще был Томми, который, несмотря на любовь к парикмахерскому делу, оказался натуралом. Кортни, которая смотрелась в безрукавке просто невероятно, но решила больше не встречаться с парнями. Макс, который споткнулся, когда мы выходили из клуба, сломал нос и начал затем встречаться с тем травматологом. Ебаный травматолог, — повторяет Эггси, потому что ему до сих пор горько. Что это блять тогда произошло? Как в идиотском сериале.

— Они теперь живут вместе. Наверно уже успели пожениться и завести собак, а может и усыновить нескольких сироток.

Рокси оглядывается на него через плечо с любопытством и заботой, написанными на лице. Но Эггси знает, что под этой маской скрывается веселье.

— У тебя наверняка были и другие.

— Нейтан, который флиртовал со мной только затем, чтобы украсть кошелек. Марк, который просто рассмеялся, когда я пытался снова пригласить его выпить. Вот и все.

— Это все равно только несколько людей.

Эггси призадумывается.

— Сколько раз ты влюблялась? Что происходило дальше?

Рокси молчит достаточно долго, чтобы Эггси понял, что до нее дошло.

— Пять раз, — говорит она наконец. — Я встречалась с четырьмя из них.

— Если я приглашу Гарри выпить, то произойдет какое-нибудь недоразумение, и я буду чувствовать себя настоящим придурком. Или он попытается отшить меня, и все потом будет странно и неловко. Или он согласится, но затем влюбится в парня за соседним столиком и приютит с ним вместе кучу маленьких собачек. Все пойдет по пизде, Рокс.

Рокси улыбается, и, поскольку она хороший друг, в ее улыбке ни следа жалости.

— Ты тогда свалишь из страны и сменишь имя?

— Мне придется отрастить бороду и выучить другой язык.

— Я слышала, как ты говоришь по-французски. Остальной мир не заслуживает тех мучений, что я от этого пережила.

***

 

— Бинокль, — Рокси вытягивает руку и шевелит пальцами, пока Эггси не передает ей бинокль. — Спасибо.

Эггси хмыкает в ответ. Ему нравятся костюмы Кингсман, но на одной из крыш Мадрида в этот ясный солнечный день они смотрятся неуместно. Солнце светит слишком ярко и слишком жарко, и их мишень не выходит из дома, так что неизвестно, сколько еще им придется здесь просидеть.

— Все еще дуешься? — спрашивает Рокси, не отводя взгляда от белого-белого пентхауса, где живет цель. Потому что Рокси — профессионал. Она не позволит себе отвлечься или прибегать к крайним мерам, если в этом нет реальной необходимости.

Эггси знает это. Так что он не дуется. Он сгорает от жары, ужасно потеет и хочет оказаться на какой-нибудь другой миссии, вот и все.

— Я не дуюсь. Я не ребенок.

— Это было лучшее из возможных решений, — говорит Рокси извиняющимся голосом, что несправедливо. Эггси не хочет, чтоб она чувствовала себя виноватой из-за этого

— Я знаю и я не виню тебя, я просто немного… раздражен, ладно?

— Не моя идея, помнишь?

И это тоже правда. Рокси показывала ему видео со своих очков, и он слышал, что это — предложение Гарри. У них случился затык с неожиданно появившейся охраной, так что надо было избежать подозрений, и легкого выхода не было.

— Я просто хочу понять, почему миссии по соблазнению стали подачками.

— Если подобное станет стандартным, то я начну отказываться от заданий.

Недоверчивый смешок Эггси звучит неожиданно громко.

— Как будто поцеловаться с Гарри было так трудно.

Он моргает, заметив ревность в собственном голосе.

Просто… Если б он точно знал, что загнанный в угол охраной Гарри прижмет к себе Рокси, скажет «Борись со мной» и поцелует, облапывая ее… то он вызвался бы на эту миссию волонтером, вот и все.

Это был мудрый план однако. Рокси разыграла попытку изнасилования, а охрана спасла ее и отвела в офис, чтобы дождаться ее отца. (Эггси поиздевался бы над Рокси насчет того, что Мерлин стал ее «папочкой», но если Мерлин услышит эти шутки, то это будет его последний вздох. А Эггси любит дышать.) В это время Гарри вытолкали в заднюю дверь. Чистое отступление, без крови и стрельбы.

Если Мерлин решит сделать подобные миссии подачками, то Эггси его поймет. И станет постоянным волонтером, естественно.

— Может ты и влюблен в Галахада, несмотря на вашу разницу в возрасте, но некоторые из нас не хотели бы знать, что его дыхание пахнет мятой.

***

 

Эггси на что-то надеется во время следующей миссии с Гарри. Он сегодня напарник Гарри, ни больше ни меньше. Не то, чтобы он хотел, чтоб дела пошли плохо, но все равно на всякий случай помылся, расчесался и запихнул в карман упаковку мятных конфеток. Если наилучшим выходом из ситуации окажется поцелуй в губы, он к этому готов.

Наверно он немного разочаровывается, когда третий тумблер встает на место и сейф беззвучно открывается.

Никаких сирен. Никакой охраны. Никакой необходимости обнять Гарри и прикоснуться к его губам.

Эггси бы разочарованно вздохнул, если б не был профессионалом.

Ну хотя бы охрана всполошилась, когда они выбирались обратно. Эггси ухмыльнулся, когда десяток охранников с пистолетами взбежали по лестнице, и приготовился отстреливаться. Однако Гарри оказался быстрее, выхватывая оружие, быстро пробегаясь по опциям и убирая лидера группы с таким расчетом, чтобы он свалился и сбил с ног остальных.

Они рассыпаются как пачка скрепок, подобно доминошкам скатываясь по ступенькам.

— Страйк! — кричит Эггси и Гарри ухмыляется.

— Технически, — говорит он, снимая последнего устоявшего охранника так, что тело отлетает в другой конец комнаты, — это спэр.

Если бы Эггси уже не был без ума от Гарри, его маленькая самодовольная улыбочка влюбила бы Эггси сейчас. Как кто-то может устоять перед этим взглядом, в котором тихо плещется секретно взлелеянное счастье? Наверно именно это заставило Эггси выпалить:

— Не хочешь со мной выпить после?

Гарри наверняка этого не услышал за внезапным громом выстрелов. Они оба перекатываются и скрываются за своими зонтиками.

***

 

— Я думала, ты не собирался этого делать, — говорит ему Рокси за пивом с чипсами.

— Разве это не ты постоянно подталкивала меня пригласить его выпить? — откликается Эггси, стягивая у нее три отвратительных чипсины со вкусом барбекю в качестве мести.

— Это было до того, как я узнала о проклятии над твоей любовной жизнью, — нараспев произносит Рокси, взмахивая пальцами так, будто рассказывает страшную историю о привидениях. Страшным это не выглядело вообще.

— Ну, я пригласил его, а он это проигнорировал, так что в лучшем случае он не расслышал.

— В худшем случае ему нужен слуховой аппарат.

— Он не настолько стар, Рокс, — возражает Эггси, пытаясь не рассмеяться, — просто…

— Что?

Эггси вздыхает.

— Я не хочу приглашать его выпить.

— Из-за предполагаемого проклятия что ли?

— Но я реально хочу пригласить его, — безнадежно заканчивает Эггси. — Я не могу ничего с этим сделать.

— Утром я лечу во Франкфурт и взбираюсь на отвратительно высокий небоскреб, — говорит Рокси и выхватывает несколько чипсин из пачки Эггси. — Если у меня получится, то ты снова пригласишь Гарри.

Эггси не хочется скулить, особенно не в ночь перед ее ответственной сольной миссией, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Что если он откажет?

— Ты преодолеешь свои страхи и станешь лучшим агентом, — твердо заявляет Рокси, уверенно глядя своими яркими глазами и целеустремленно приподняв подбородок. — Это то, что сказал мне Мерлин, когда я спросила, что если я завтра упаду.

— Миленько, не правда ли?

— Но он прав. Ты не можешь все время дрожать от ужаса. Ты должен встретиться со своим страхом и разобраться с ним.

Эггси не уверен, говорит ли она о его ситуации или о 50-этажном здании, на которое ей нужно будет залезть завтра. Затем она добавляет:

— Мерлину лучше бы оказаться правым насчет этих магнитных перчаток, — с этими словами она опустошает стакан.

— Боги, Рокс, ты же знаешь, что Кингман не пошлет тебя на задание с ненадежной техникой, — говорит Эггси, вставая и хватая их пустые стаканы. — Еще по одной?

***

 

Эггси успешно выполнял гораздо более страшные задания. Он сталкивался лицом к лицу с террористами и ганстрерами, и с женщиной, у которой вместо голеней были нахуй лезвия. Он сохранял на лице улыбку, когда записывал Дейзи в их местный, до смешного роскошный детский сад. Он успешно выполнял гораздо более сложные миссии, чем просто открыть дверь и поговорить с Гарри.

И все же, каждый раз, когда он поднимает руку, чтобы постучаться, его сердце ухает, а в голове роятся мысли, не является ли это все какой-то замысловатой местью от Рокси. Наверно все же нет. У нее достаточно крутые суперагентские навыки, чтобы это провернуть. Но также у нее слишком доброе сердце, для такой жестокости.

Голос Гарри доносится через закрытую дверь:

— Ты стоишь там уже десять минут, Эггси. Обычно после такого промежутка времени либо уже стучатся, либо уходят.

Эггси не остается ничего иного, кроме как открыть дверь.

— Как ты узнал, что там именно я?

— Паттерн поведения, — всерьез отвечает Гарри.

Наверно он услышал походку, думает Эггси, а затем вспоминает о ковровых дорожках в холле.

— Ты не мог услышать мои шаги.

— Тогда я просто догадался.

С Гарри иногда проблематично общаться, потому как невозможно сказать, говорит ли он честно, от всей души, или от всей души же издевается. В его глазах тогда что-то мелькает, почти незаметный призрак улыбки — слишком незаметный, чтобы Эггси сказал наверняка.

— Тогда тебе повезло, что там был не Мерлин. Было бы смущающе так облажаться.

Вот этот призрак улыбки, значит Гарри над ним смеется.

— Мерлин не стал бы колебаться, — Гарри приподнимает обе свои невозможно аккуратные брови, и Эггси осознает, что молча стоять на пороге едва ли лучше, чем дрожать за дверью.

— Итак, — начинает Эггси, и это уже лучше, чем «мммм» или «эээ», — как твои дела?

— Весьма неплохо, спасибо, — Гарри кладет ручку и закрывает кожаную папку на столе. Он смотрит на Эггси с полным вниманием; Эггси сглатывает и старается не делать нервических движений.

— Как твои дела, Эггси?

— Все круто, — Эггси хрустит пальцами — такая уж привычка — и усердно напоминает себе, что он делал вещи и пострашнее. — Я хотел попросить тебя составить мне компанию за ужином.

— Это было бы прекрасно, — грациозно отвечает Гарри. — Во сколько ты хотел бы со мной встретиться?

Это было слишком легко. Наверно Гарри думает, что Эггси нужен урок по поведению в дорогих ресторанах или лекция о хороших манерах, или что-то еще.

— Я имею в виду со мной. Типа свидание. Ужин, затем напитки и там дальше, — вымучивает из себя Эггси, чувствуя, как потеют ладони.

— Я так и предположил, — спокойно отвечает Гарри. Он тихо улыбается и выглядит просто невозможно красиво.

— Так когда ты хотел бы со мной встретиться?

***

 

— Так ты-таки сделал это? — спрашивает Рокси, отстегивая кислородный баллон и снимая маску.

— Это было первое свидание. Какого ты обо мне мнения? — восклицает Эггси, притворяясь возмущенным, и начинает снимать водолазный костюм. — Конечно же мы пошли к нему домой и занялись сексом.

— Не заставляй меня представлять голого Галахада, — Рокси морщит лицо и сдвигает свой костюм до бедер. — Я спрашивала, пригласил ли ты его на ужин, тем самым разрушив свое проклятие.

Эггси открывает водонепроницаемую сумку и достает аккуратно свернутый смокинг. Одно дело пуленепробиваемая одежда, но настоящее чудо — идеально выглаженный костюм.

— Да, ты была права. Счастлива?

— В восторге, — отвечает Рокси, высвобождая волосы из ужасно тугой резинки и расчесывая их пальцами, пока они не начинают струиться локонами по плечам. Прибавьте к этому глубокий вырез и тонкое бриллиантовое ожерелье, невероятно ярко блестящее на шее (эта штука состояла наполовину из камер, на вторую — из взрывчатки, но это не мешало ей сиять) — она выглядит дочерью миллиардера, которой и притворяется.

Эггси протягивает ей руку.

— Готова?

— К первой миссии, на которой ты не будешь скулить о Галахаде как брошенный щенок? Еще бы.

***

 

— Блядство, — комментирует Эггси, когда Гарри и Мерлин заканчивают доклад о террористах в Сирии, которые умудрились разрушить цепи коммуникации Кингсман и чуть не захватили в плен Гарри и Персиваля.

— Только менее увлекательно, боюсь, — отвечает Гарри без секунды паузы, заставляя Мерлина закатить глаза и подчеркнуто продолжить вырисовывать детали следующей миссии.

Позже, когда они остаются вдвоем для того, чтоб обмундироваться к следующей миссии, и стоят, выбирая любимое оружие, Рокси произносит:

— Знаешь, пошлые шуточки все еще не делают его интересным.

Эггси опускает в карман несколько зажигалок. Ему нравятся эти маленькие штучки.

— Я начал ценить тот факт, что ты считаешь Гарри скучным.

— Серьезно? — Рокси ожидаемо берет с полки вторую ручку. Если Эггси любил яркие взрывы, то Рокси ценила аккуратную точность. Наверно именно поэтому они так хорошо сработались.

— Почему же?

— Потому что, если бы ты им тоже интересовалась, то мне было бы горько не пойти с тобой на следующую миссию.

Эггси ухмыляется.

— Вернее, я все равно не пойду, но не буду чувствовать себя поэтому гадом.

— Эггси, если бы мы с ним остались последними людьми на Земле, — сладенько произносит Рокси, — человеческий род бы вымер.

— К тому же, я читал твою электронную почту, — нараспев продолжает Эггси. — И это не у меня отвратительный вкус.

— Как ты… Амелия замечательная, — резко возражает Рокси.

Эггси пожимает плечами.

— Если ты любишь лошадок.

— А ну-ка возьми эти слова назад!

— Я бы взял, — любезничает Эггси, надевая новые часы, — если бы не был прав. Посмотри на ее щеки и подборок. Лошадка.

— Ты еще дай мне совет по поводу отношений, — отвечает Рокси, вертясь перед зеркалом и одергивая воротник. — Я хотя бы не встречаюсь с человеком, который видел вживую Beatles.

Эггси открывает перед ней дверь и пропускает ее наружу.

— Не, Beatles нет. Sex Pistols — да.

Рокси отвечает ему неверящим взглядом, но это чистая правда. У Гарри даже есть патефонные записи, вот такой вот он задрот. Естественно они, в стиле Гарри, аккуратно расставлены по алфавиту по именам исполнителей и дате записи, и бережно сложены в гостинной.

— По крайней мере, я не встречаюсь с человеком, который думается, что дружба — это чудо.

Рокси хмурится, явно не понимая отсылки.

— Что?

— Она похожа на My Little Pony, — поясняет он. Наверно Эггси заслуживает этот пинок локтем в бок, но он и не ждал, что Рокси признает его правоту. Тот, кто считает Гарри скучным, ничего не понимает в жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> Копия перевода лежит на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6787352/17332846


End file.
